Vuelve
by SaKaSu
Summary: Sasuke tenía amigos, una novia, un buen empleo y todo lo dejó para superar a su hermano, sin embargo,aunque lo logra y consigue nuevos amigos, una nueva novia y un mejor empleo, siente que le falta algo. SonLong-Fic, cnción: Vuelve de Ricky Martin
1. Introducción

Dejo una pequeña nota sobre éste Fic:Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan.

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.

* * *

Hacía 6 meses que había abandonado París, no solo dejó la ciudad luz, dejó su casa, su empleo, sus amigos… su novia. En ese entonces, un hombre importante de negocios se interesó en él, no era secreto para nadie que Uchiha Sasuke era un maestro en el convencimiento, lo creativo y aunque su punto flaco eran los números, no se quedaba corto. Madara, un tío lejano, le había propuesto invertir en una nueva empresa tabacalera, la cual iniciarían desde cero, pero el grupo de personas elegidas como el equipo que daría vida a la compañía era más que prometedor.

Antes de decidirse a aceptar la oferta, Sasuke propuso a su equipo para ser integrados al proyecto, estaba seguro que sus compañeros aceptarían la oferta, a excepción de alguien, su novia. El la vio rechazar tantos puestos importantes y asegurar que no se iría de esa ciudad que le preocupaba que ella no aceptara, sin embargo, Madara rechazó la idea, aseguraba que el único integrante faltante era el azabache.

Aceptar significaba mudarse a Italia, siendo nueva la empresa, estaría muy ocupado para pensar siquiera en visitar a los que dejaría atrás y aunque apreciaba lo que tenía allí, no tuvo que debatirse demasiado para llegar a una respuesta. Desde siempre, había vivido a la sombra de su exitoso hermano mayor, seguido de la culpa inconcientemente dada por su padre. Su mayor reto era conseguir un éxito que superara el de Itachi, si la empresa llegaba a la cima, sabría que sus difuntos padres estarían orgullosos de él, ya que no solo sería parte del equipo, si no sería uno de los accionistas.


	2. Algo me dice que ya no volverás

**Algo me dice que ya no volverás**

**Estoy seguro que ésta vez no habrá marcha atrás**

**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no**

**Sabes bien que no es cierto**

**Estoy muriendo por dentro**

Al llegar el momento de la despedida, Sasuke entró al apartamento una hora después de ella, entró a la habitación sacando una maleta del armario, metió algo de ropa quedando mudo ante las constantes interrogantes que su novia le hacía, cada pregunta se oía más exigente que la anterior, pero él no mostró emoción alguna, aunque por dentro…

—Renuncié en la empresa, —cerró la maleta saliendo del apartamento—iré a trabajar con Uchiha Madara.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —lo siguió intrigada—. Jamás mencionaste nada.

—Por que no necesito que nadie intente cambiar mi opinión —caminaba a prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal—. Sería pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

— ¿A dónde irás?—lo seguía de cerca— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

—No necesitas saber "donde" y puedes olvidar lo nuestro—abrió la puerta y volvió la mirada hacia ella—. No necesito distracciones.

Enseguida le inhibió la mirada y abrió la puerta principal del edificio. Había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, pero ella alcanzó a detenerla quedándose parada en el umbral.

— ¡Espera Sasuke…!—

—Adiós—

Fue lo último que le dijo a su novia, fue la última vez que la vio parada bajo el marco de la puerta con el rostro lleno de incertidumbre… ¿Realmente esas fueron las razones por las que rompió con ella? No, la verdadera razón era que su novia no aceptaría con facilidad una relación a distancia y aunque ella dijera que si, él no se sentiría tranquilo teniéndola lejos, es decir, temía que ella lo abandonara por no haber estado a su lado, temía que un día su amada le informara que prefería estar con su camarada.

¿Por qué aseguraba que ella lo cambiaría por su mejor amigo? Tiempo atrás, en sus años de estudiante los conoció a ambos, "Somos amigos" le dijeron, pero era evidente un fuerte lazo entre ellos, uno del que siempre sintió celos desde que se enamoró de ella. Su compañero y amigo de la escuela le confesó quererla más que como una amiga, cuestión que lo hizo retroceder a una relación con la joven. Al entrar a trabajar, ella no dejaba de insinuársele y hacerle propuestas, le resultó extraño el comportamiento de ella, pues él siempre creyó que en cualquier momento sus amigos se emparejarían, pues por muy pesado que ambos se llevaban, ellos se querían.

¿Llevársela con él? Ella era una mujer independiente, le había costado trabajo convencerla de vivir juntos. Si presumía nunca se iría de París, menos lo haría sin una oferta de trabajo. ¡Claro! Él se ofrecería a mantenerla mientras hallaba un nuevo empleo, pero seguro nunca lo aceptaría… Lo mejor fue ahorrarle a ambos la incertidumbre de un rompimiento por distancia y una discusión por la individualidad de ambos.

Al cumplirse siete meses de haberse ido, la empresa en la que había invertido estaba creciendo considerablemente, ya habían establecimientos en muchas partes de Europa y apreciando la posible alianza de inversionistas estadounidenses con la que podrían extenderse mundialmente, el azabache pensó que era momento de volver a Francia. Deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a ver a ella… soñaba demasiado.

Quería acunar la esperanza de ella recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, pero era inútil siquiera pensarlo. Por su mente aparecían los recuerdos de un par de novios que ella tuvo antes de estar con él, ellos se habían arrepentido de haberla dejado y fueron rechazados cruelmente. Después de tanto tiempo, seguramente ella ni siquiera lo recordaba…

Se le asignó encargarse del nuevo establecimiento en Francia, por supuesto, este estaría en París, un lugar que aunque le encantaría volver, la idea de ser rechazado le era dolorosa. Si, se lo merecía por haberla abandonado como un patán, pero no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar estar en su presencia solo como amigos; para tener una idea de cómo andaban las cosas por allá, tomó teléfono… investigaría un poco.

—Entonces todo está bien—

— ¿Creíste que por que el "Gran Uchiha Sasuke" se fue, la ciudad se convertiría en un caos?—reía su amigo en el teléfono—. ¿Por qué no llamaste antes?

—Había estado ocupado—

—Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. Ya dime ¿quieres saber como está ella no?—no recibió respuesta—. Yo no la he visto llorar pero desde que le dieron tu puesto se ha hecho adicta al trabajo.

—Debe ser por que ya no tiene quien la distraiga—

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas directamente? Quieres saber si te extraña o si ha salido con alguien más—nuevamente el azabache no le contestó—. Todos fuimos amigos, no lo dice, pero seguro te extraña… hace dos días aceptó salir conmigo…

—Felicidades a los dos—lo interrumpió—; mándale mis saludos a ella y a Juugo.

No le dio oportunidad de articular palabra y colgó, después de todo, lo que temía se volvió realidad, ella lo había olvidado y ¿por quién? Si, por Suiguetsu…

Al ser enviado a Francia, él pidió establecerse en Lille-, no volvería a París, no irrumpiría en la vida de sus amigos… no ahora que eran felices.


	3. Y ahora es que me doy cuenta

**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta**

**Que sin ti no soy nada**

**He perdido las fuerzas**

**He perdido las ganas**

**He intentado encontrarte**

**En otras personas**

**No es igual**

**No es lo mismo**

**Nos separa un abismo**

En Lille volvió a formar una nueva vida, nuevos compañeros de trabajo, nueva casa, nuevos vecinos, nuevos amigos… ¿nueva novia? Aceptaba que la extrañaba y confirmaba que la quería, pero si algo le había enseñado la mano dura de la vida, era que sin importar esos malos ratos, había que olvidar y seguir adelante.

Al llegar a la empresa de Lille, la persona al mando era un tal Hebi Orochimaru. Ya había oído hablar de él, era famoso entre las compañías por los misterios que lo rodeaban; los líderes pertenecientes a la competencia terminaban en graves o principalmente mortales accidentes, dejando a la compañía de su liderazgo como la más exitosa y acaudalada. Muchas veces fue acusado de asesinato, pero no se hallaban pruebas contundentes que lo inculparan. A decir verdad, el azabache no estaba confiado en trabajar para él, ya que el pálido hombre fue principal sospechoso de provocar el tal accidente en el que los padres del Uchiha perecieron… nunca se hallaron pruebas.

Así como había sido jefe de un pequeño grupo en París, ahora tomaba el mismo puesto en un nuevo equipo; entre ellos se hallaba Yakushi Kabuto, hombre de plena confianza de Orochimaru, además de cuatro personas más que eran bien llamados "Los cuatro creativos", nombre conocido entre las empresas por su astucia en el diseño y confección de publicidad, fama que solo podía compararse al del su antiguo equipo y un tercero conformado por Kato Deidara y Satoshi Sasori.

Entre s nuevo equipo se hallaba una mujer de cabellera rosada, ojos obscuros y tez clara; la primera vez que la vio no le dio la mayor importancia, sin embargo, al tratar con ella, le encontró parecido con su exnovia ¿En qué? Su largo cabello rosa tenía un tono casi rojizo, a pesar del color de ojos, mantenía una mirada dura que no se desvanecía aunque sonriera. ¡Ah! Pero no solo tenía un parecido en el físico, incluso coincidían en su independencia e inteligencia.

Pensándolo durante un lapso, el azabache citó a Tayuya a cenar… él fue rechazado y como no es de los que ruegan, desistió de sus planes. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo mirándola furtivamente teniendo la suerte de no ser descubierto. Así como el viento cambia de rumbo, la ruleta de la vida dio vuelta y por causa de un mal entendido de horario en una junta laboral, ambos terminaron charlando a solas.

Por iniciativa de ella comenzaron a salir, no podían llamarse novios, pero sin duda, algo a fondo pasaba entre ellos ¿Sasuke logró olvidar a Karin? Tayuya llamó su atención al encontrarle semejanzas con la pelirroja, pero antes de haberla invitado a salir ya se había concienteizado de que la Yuca NO era Kagura Karin y que NO debía compararlas. Su relación con la perteneciente a "Los cuatro del sonido" no duró mucho ¿Por qué? Le molestaba lo extremista que podía llevar su individualidad, fuera de la oficina era bastante vulgar y lo que derramó el vaso, fue que no tardó en enterase de que ella lo había intentado usar… La mujer lo pagó muy caro.

Poco manos de un mes después, él aceptó salir con una mujer de ojos azules, su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, una modelo que iniciaba su carrera y lo había invitado a salir en múltiples ocasiones desde que lo conoció por casualidad al salir de un café. ¿Qué vio en ella? Si, era verdad que le parecía una mujer atractiva, pero la razón de haberla aceptado fue su autoestima, sin duda ella era un foco de seguridad que le atraía.

Sasuke obtuvo alivio al ver a la modelo con alta fama después de haber terminado, pensar en sufrir con la prensa encima le fastidiaba. ¿Qué pasó? Parecía que la Yamanaka no conocía nada más que de moda y le irritaba oírla hablar del maquillaje y la ropa que la hacían ver gorda… tres días de ello fue suficiente.

Semanas antes, Orochimaru había invitado a una importante empresa de vino a fusionarse con la que el pálido dirigía, ante las proposiciones, el dueño de la compañía asistía a juntas y reuniones en compañía de sus dos hijas. Antes de siquiera conocer a Ino, el azabache había intercambiado palabras con la mayor de las Hyuga, persona que le parecía agradable.

Después de haber botado a la Yamanaka, el Uchiha pensó en reconsiderar sus gustos y se arriesgó en invitar a Hinata. La mujer de perlados ojos era inteligente, amable y educada pero lo que la hacían diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir, era la timidez que la caracterizaba.

A pesar del desacuerdo de Hiashi, Sasuke y Hinata tuvieron una relación formal. Duró poco más que con la que tuvo con Tayuya, pero el fin de esa relación fue dada por la Hyuga.

—Te he tomado mucho cariño pero no estoy enamorada de ti—

—Buena suerte—

¿Qué si no le dolió? Siendo honesto consigo mismo, podría poner en su boca las mismas palabras que ella le dirigió; se llevaba bien con ella, le tuvo aprecio pero… solo era eso.

Desde que empezó a trabajar para Orochimaru, jamás descuidó su investigación sobre el hombre, adquiriendo evidencias con las que logró entregarlo a las autoridades acusado de la muerte de sus padres entre otras más. ¿Quién diría que incluso "Los cuatro creativos" habían estado involucrados?

Haber enviado a Orochimaru a prisión no solo lo hizo ganar paz interna, sino el mando de la compañía con nuevos empleados bastante peculiares. No se explicaba como una persona como él, terminaba de amigo de alguien que necesitaba de un botón de apagado para que dejara de hablar. Desde que Naruto entró a trabajar, no paraba de retarlo por cualquier cosa en todo momento, no se explicaba la razón de seguirle calladamente los desafíos.

Sakura, una mujer de cabellos rosados, ojos claros y una facha con toques masculinos, puso sus ojos en él desde que lo conoció en la entrevista de trabajo. Para Sasuke, ella era alguien más en la oficina como lo eran Sai, Tenten, Shino o Ayame, pero días después de la primera proposición de la Haruno, aceptó salir con ella, después de todo era una mujer inteligente y exitosa.

Sakura y Sasuke formalizaron su relación, cumplieron dos meses como novios y muchos a su alrededor festejaban la idea de su relación. Sin duda, la pelirrosada estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y ante los ojos de los demás, basados en lo que habían visto con Tayuya y Hinata, el azabache la amaba.


	4. Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va

**Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh! Vuelve que me falta el aire si tú no estás**

**No paso un minuto sin pensar**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

Pasaron más de dos meses en los que el azabache mantuvo su relación con la mujer de ojos color esmeralda, le extrañaba la cantidad de citas que aceptó antes de conocer a la Haruno; en su vida había salido con más de una mujer al año y no es que le faltaran mujeres… odiaba la idea de relacionarse, pero desde que se fue de París, no podía quitarse la sensación de vacío que no había conocido antes.

Se realizaría una junta de todas las empresas europeas, claro, solo de los establecimientos de Akatsuki, donde solicitarían la presencia de los encargados. Sasuke, al no querer pasar tres días en París, envió tres representantes, entre ellos a Sakura, quien soñaba con pasar al menos un día en La Ciudad del Amor con su novio… él alegó estar muy ocupado.

Hacía dos días que sus representantes se marcharon y en vista de la libertad que sentía al saber de su novia lejos, decidió caminar solo con sus pensamientos por las calles de Lille. Al trascender por la ciudad, notó que desde su llegada sólo visitaba lugares que se atravesaban en el camino de su departamento a la compañía o de estos dos lugares a la plaza principal; por un instante le llegó ala idea de desviar su camino por una calle dando la vuelta en la siguiente cuadra a la derecha, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, pensaría que sabría a donde iba, pero fue el instinto lo que lo llevó por ese rumbo. Nada de lo que veía en esa calle parecía de su interés, hasta que enfrente de uno de los edificios vio un camión de mudanzas.

¿Por qué le llamó la atención? Se había mudado un par de veces en su vida, pero solo llevaba consigo una maleta, tenía varias cosas que podía llevarse consigo, pero cuando cambiaba de casa prefería llevar solo lo necesario para evitar recordar lo que dejaba atrás, pensaba que de esa forma era más fácil desprenderse del pasado. No prestó atención a lo que se descargaba del camión y después de una última mirada siguió su camino…

Llegó el jueves, día en que debía ir a recoger a su novia a la estación, una vez más dejó atrás su carro para caminar y poder pensar. ¿Qué era ese vacío que aún estando junto a la Haruno seguía inquietándolo? El corazón lo sentía como si tuviera un recipiente medio lleno… Miró donde vio el camión de mudanzas, su inconciente lo había traicionado llevándolo hasta ese lugar y lo más prudente sería volver por donde llegó; al contrario, siguió caminando para rodear la manzana y al pasar por enfrente del edificio donde el día anterior vio la mudanza, no pudo evitar voltear a verlo.

Parada frente a la puerta del edificio estaba ella, parpadeó para desvanecer cualquier efecto visual o ilusión, pero en realidad ella estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo, cruzó la calle para acercarse, era obvia la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer cuando lo vio, algo que él sabía disimular bien.

—Hola—, fue lo primero que su boca emanó al estar frente a ella—, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Sa… suke ¿qué haces aquí? —. La oyó preguntarle entrecortadamente. —Pensé que estaría en Londres.

—He estado viajando a cuantiosos sitios, mi trabajo requiere de constante movimiento pero tú ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Yo…—, en sus rojizos ojos notó la duda. —Vine por un cambio de aire.

El titubeo en su respuesta y la duda que vio en su mirada no lo convencieron de la respuesta que ella le dio, verla ahí mintiéndole hizo que le entrara la curiosidad, quería saber la verdadera razón de su estadía allí.

—Siempre decías que no dejarías París—

—Cambié de parecer—, estaba le contestó con rudeza, silencio. — ¿Quieres pasar?

Con la mirada siguió el dedo índice de la pelirroja hasta una ventana del tercer piso. Estuvo tentado a decir que si, pero recordó que tenía que recoger a alguien.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa. Adiós—

Giró 45º grados sobre sí siguiendo su camino… ¿Qué sintió al volver a verla? Ni el mismo sabía como describirlo, lo más cercano podría ser a una agitación, pero al mismo tiempo a quietud… Era cierto que tenía que recoger a la pelirrosada pero aún tenía tiempo y aún así no se quedó a charlar… ¿Por qué? Karin juraba no irse de París y estaba ahí en Lille… solo se le ocurría una razón: Suigetsu. No le quedaba duda que el camión de mudanza era por ellos, no es común que el Uchiha se deje guiar por corazonadas pero sólo se le ocurría que el Hozuki había podido convencer a la pelirroja de mudarse…

Mientras caminaba a la estación sin mirar atrás, sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido al no haber encontrado a sus amigos juntos, ese casual encuentro lo hizo entender que sentía celos y furia en sí mismo por haberla abandonado. Ahora que la había vuelto a ver, sintió un vuelvo en el corazón, pero por ella y por su amigo, era mejor no volver a acercarse, ellos tenían su propia vida y él la suya… No estaba seguro de querer ver a Sakura.

Un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y otros más en los labios fueron el alegre saludo de su novia después de tres días separados. ¿Qué hizo él? Débilmente contestó el abrazo y distraído en sus propios pensamientos ni sintió los besos, sólo sintió un golpe amistoso del Uzumaki en el hombro, fue lo que logró sacarlo de su mundo.

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke? —

—No, estoy bien—, contestó a la preocupada voz de la Haruno,—, sólo es que no he dormido bien.

—Yo tampoco pude dormir bien—, se abalanzó hacia ´l llena de emoción. —Te extrañé tanto…

— ¿Podemos irnos? — bostezó Naruto. — Quiero dormir en mi cama.


	5. Algo me dice que ya no sirve de nada

**Algo me dice que ya no sirve de nada**

**Tantas noches en vela**

**Aferrado a mi almohada**

**Si pudiera regresar tan solo un momento**

**Ahora es que te comprendo**

**Ahora es cuando te pierdo**

Tomándole la palabra a su amigo, el azabache tomó a Sakura por los hombros dirigiéndola a la calle, pararon un taxi dejando a Sai y Naruto en ese orden a sus respectivas casas, al llegar al apartamento de ella, fue a dejarla hasta la puerta, después de todo, él regresaría caminando.

Subieron al quinto piso, ella no dejaba de aferrarse a su brazo en el elevador y al abrirse las puertas giraron por el pasillo hacia la izquierda hasta la segunda puerta que llevaba por número el 45. Ella sacó las llaves abriendo la cerradura, ambos entraron y el azabache dejó a un lado de la puerta las maletas.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte? —

—No he dormido bien y tú debes estar cansada por el viaje—, argumentó sin prestar atención a la lasciva mirada que le dirigía, —que descanses. Adiós.

Se fue sin decir ni hacer nada más, necesitaba asimilar lo que había pasado y lo que menos quería era pasar la noche con su actual novia mientras pensaba en una de sus ex… simplemente no podía.

Llegó a su apartamento y sin pensarlo, entró a la habitación hasta llegar al clóset. Del fondo, extrajo una chamarra que extendió para verla mejor. Si, esa prenda había sido un regalo de Karin en navidad, de todo lo que dejó, ese obsequio era lo único que conservaba de ella además de sus recuerdos.

— ¡Imbécil! —

Hizo bolas la chamarra y la arrojó con fuerza al armario azotando la puerta para cerrarla con la misma agresividad. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama quitándose los zapatos así como la ropa, entró a darse una ducha y se metió a la cama.

El reloj ponía las 12… la 1… las 2… dio mil vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, en cuanto cerraba los ojos enmarcaba la escena en que la vio horas antes.

En toda la noche no logró conciliar el sueño, tomó varias tazas de café y se fue al trabajo. Los recién llegados tendrían ese día libre así que no tendría que preocuparse por su novia, tenía todo el día para borrar a Kagura Karin de sus pensamientos y no encontraba mejor remedio que un día lleno de trabajo.

Llegó la hora que se tenía para la comida; él, en lugar de salir mandó traer de comer a su oficina, así seguiría en el trabajo, no debía dar espacio al ocio para evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran por los pasillos más recónditos de su memoria y de paso, mejoraría la imagen de la empresa.

— ¡Sasuke! —, oyó una voz familiar que lo llamaba y enseguida sintió un largo beso que no pudo evitar, —Mira, te preparé de comer.

Sakura quería sorprenderlo con alimentos de cocina y vaya que lo logró pero no por su talento culinario, si no más bien por la llegada sorpresa de la pelirrosada. La inesperada visita no le fue grata y como era su costumbre, el Uchiha le habría dicho a su novia no estar de humor pero ¿entonces por qué permitió que la Haruno se quedara? Simple, con ella presente podría distraerse, centrar su atención en SU novia para no darle cabida a nada más por que… se supone que la quería ¿no?

— ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustó? —

— ¿Cómo? —

—Que si te gustó lo que te preparé—. Repitió la cuestión recogiendo el plato frente a él, — Sasuke ¿estás bien? Te noto distraído.

No resultó como lo espera, aún teniéndola frente a él contándole todo lo que vio en París, su novia no logró desvanecer los pensamientos sobre aquella mujer, es decir, oír todos esos nombres de lugares, cafés y restaurantes solamente le hacían llegar los recuerdos de cuando solía salir con ella, era como si su novia, al pronunciar todos esos lugares, quisiera que no olvidara a la pelirroja.

—Si, estuvo bueno—

— ¿Qué tienes? —cuestionó nuevamente al notar que el azabache no respondió enseguida—. Me estás preocupando.

—Nada, tampoco pude dormir anoche—

—Eso no está bien, trabajas demasiado—. Se levantó de la silla para abrazarlo con una expresión que denotaba su preocupación. —Deberías tomarte unos días libres.

—No, solo tomaré pastillas para dormir—

—Hace tiempo que no te tomas un día libre o vacaciones ¿por qué no vamos a Madrid otra vez? —

Vacaciones en Madrid… sonaba interesante la idea de pasar tiempo en España con Sakura, después de todo, en eses lugar formó buenos momentos con ella y podrían revivirlos. Una o dos semanas fuera del trabajo no le caerían mal, pero principalmente NO ESTARÍA CERCA DE KARIN, entre más lejos, menos sería su tentación por buscarla y no corría riesgo de encontrarla.

—Bien, haré los preparativos—


	6. Oh vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no

**Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas**

**No pasa un momento sin pensar**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

No podía escapar de sus pensamientos y ahora que planeaba huir de Lille, los empresarios estadounidenses decidieron que querían hablar con él sobre la posible inversión. Ahora tendría que quedarse a asistir a varias juntas para convencerlos de invertir, encima, tenía que realizar las exposiciones del proyecto desde cero gracias a que a su grandioso amigo metió virus en su ordenador, el cual, borró todo el disco duro.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar mi computadora para jugar? ¡Tu y Sai van a ayudarme a volver a hacer toso de nuevo! —

—Pero yo…—

— ¡Sin peros! ¡Tú también estabas en la máquina con Naruto! —

—Sasuke…—

Sakura intentaba apaciguar su ira colocando con suavidad su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo; el azabache dejó de gritar con ese contacto y sin embargo, su rostro seguía tenso acompañado de una agitada respiración que difícilmente se apaciguaba.

—Lo siento Sakura, nuestro viaje a Madrid tendrá que esperar—. Dio media vuelta —, Quiero la primera parte de la presentación mañana a primera hora.

Con ayuda de la ojiesmeralda, Naruto y Sai terminaron lo encomendado a tiempo, permitiendo así, el éxito en la presentación del Uchiha en la primera junta. Gracias a ello y por sugerencia del rubio, el grupo fue a un bar a celebrar. El azabache se rehusó exigiendo el resto de la presentación terminada, pero una preocupada mirada de su novia lo hizo aceptar de mala gana.

¿Por qué demonios aceptó? La presión de aquella junta había quitado de su mente a la pelirroja y justamente al mirar por la ventana, Karin pasaba caminando en compañía de alguien que no distinguió pero ¿quién más podría ser si no era Suiguetsu?

No lo toleró, simplemente no soportó la idea, tan rápido como pudo y sin explicaciones abandonó el establecimiento, quiso ir tras ella pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ellos tenían derecho a ser felices… con pasos agresivos volvió a ese solitario lugar que llamaba casa.

A pesar de todo, las juntas de los dos días siguientes no decayeron, por mucho que la extrañara, no bajaba su rendimiento en el trabajo, es más, sucedía todo lo contrario pero… si, era débil, quería verla y ésta vez no se lo prohibiría.

Al acabar su jornada de oficina, salió caminando del lugar, Sakura quiso ir con él pero el azabache no se lo permitió, ni siquiera le explicó; solo, se fue a pie hasta llegar a aquel apartamento. Parado frente a la puerta principal, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cual era su timbre y obviamente no tenía la llave…

Una persona salió del edificio, se acerco para aprovechar la oportunidad y de paso, preguntar por la pelirroja.

—Buenas noches—, llamó al hombre que estaba por cerrar la puerta. — ¿El apartamento de Kagura Karin?

— ¿Usted es amigo o familiar de ella? —

—Un amigo—

—Y dijo que no tenía a nadie… —, su tono era de molestia—, espero esté más al pendiente de ella.

—Desde que se mudó no había podido visitarla ¿Hubo algún problema? —

—No sé como consiguió mi número pero hace un par de días me hablaron pidiendo que fuera a recogerla a un bar en el centro. No tuve valor de dejarla pero la próxima me haré de la vista gorda. Es una mal agradecida —

—Hablaré con ella—, sintió dicha al saber que lo que había visto aquella noche no había sido lo que imaginó pero entonces ¿dónde estaba Suigetsu? ¿Se habrían peleado? — ¿Me permitiría pasar?

— ¡Adelante! —volvió a abrir la puerta. — A ver si se le quita lo amargada.

— ¿Cuál es su apartamento? —

—El número 18. Buenas noches—

Subió a prisa las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta con el grabado 18. Alzó la mano para tocar el timbre pero un pensamiento lo detuvo ¿Y si el que habría era Suigetsu? El azabache iba con intenciones de verla a ella y… ¡Alto! El hombre que lo dejó pasar comentó que Karin no tenía conocidos. Llamó a la puerta varias veces pero al no salir nadie, el Uchiha se fue frustrado; llegó a la puerta principal justo cuando el portón se abrió de repente… un golpe en su pecho.

—Lo siento—

El contacto lo hizo poner atención en el inútil que no se fijó pero… ese cabello, esa voz… no había duda alguna ¡Era ella! Una invisible sonrisa fue acompañada de su respuesta.

—Ten más cuidado—

—Pensé que habrías vuelto a viajar—

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? —

Notó que ella intenta esconder su asombro, al parecer se había quedado sin habla ya que solo le respondió con el movimiento de su cabeza. El la siguió por las escaleras, caminó pos los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta donde minutos antes había estado buscándola.

Al entrar al apartamento, el azabache miró todo el lugar escapándosele una sonrisa, creyó que el lugar sería idéntico a donde alguna vez vivió con ella, pero todo era bastante diferente y aunque la mayoría de los muebles los reconocía, era como si fuera la primera vez que los veía. Oyó la voz de la pelirroja ofreciéndole sentarse… sin siquiera haberle respondido la vio adentrarse a una habitación. No pudo evitar seguirla con cautela para evitar que lo viera. Ahí, de espaldas a la puerta, la mujer de ojos color rubí preparaba el café mientras tarareaba una melodía, la misma que recordaba oír cuando ella cocinaba.

Antes de que ella lo descubriera volvió a la sala donde tomó asiento, cerró los ojos prestando atención en los alrededores con intención de percibir la canción de la cocina mientras recordaba la escena de hacía unos momentos, no quería olvidar ningún detalle.

Se hallaban silentes con una taza de café en las manos cada uno, se oían las manecillas del reloj logrando crear un ambiente de incertidumbre entre ambos… ¿Cómo empezar la charla? El la había dejado sin pautas ni explicaciones, su estilo no era justificarse con nadie y sin embargo estaba ahí, mirándola lentamente de pies a cabeza queriendo oír su voz.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido? —

—Todo bien—, la miró a los ojos agradeciéndole el haber roto el silencio—, la empresa ha crecido.

—Eso lo sé, ya es conocida en Francia y Suigetsu me ha contado de ello, aunque antes de irme ya sabía que le hacían competencia a la nuestra—

— ¿Viniste con él? —

Si, la pregunta que tanto le carcomía la respuesta al fin había tenido la oportunidad de ser hecha. Si hubiera tenido un cronómetro en la mano, sabría que ella no tardó ni un segundo en contestarle, pero para él, parecieron horas, días, semanas, meses… Tal vez se debía en que en realidad necesitaba esa respuesta desde que habló por teléfono con Suigetsu, tal vez por ello, una décima de segundo pareció toda una eternidad.

—No, vine sola—. Cerró su puño derecho como tratando de detener dentro de su mano la dicha que la respuesta le producía. — Pero suele llamarme.


	7. Sobra tanto espacio si no estas

**Sobra tanto espacio si no estas**

**No paso un minuto sin pensar**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

**Y a pesar que fui yo**

**A decirte que no**

**Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote**

— ¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien, estando tu ausente a Suigetsu le dieron tu puesto, en cuanto a Juugo… bueno, él tiene el mío.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te transfirieron?

—No, renuncié. Quería cambiar de ambiente —ella pausó—, y ¿a cuantos lugares has viajado?

—Londres, Madrid, Venecia… — ¿Para qué diablos quería hablar de ello? Sólo le recordaba el tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella—. Pero espero quedarme aquí más tiempo.

—Veo que fue buena decisión tuya la de invertir

—Si, lo fue —se levantó del sillón y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro, si permanecía más tiempo ahí podría cometer un gran error —. Lo siento, ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

—Tienes razón —, se levantó dejando la taza de su lado de l mesa —, ahora te abro.

La vio con intenciones de caminar a la puerta, él la imitó pero ella tropezó por accidente con la mesa, una de las tazas cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, los residuos del café se derramaron en la alfombra y él extendió sus brazos para evitarle a ella la caída. Ella levantó la mirada hipnotizándolo, quería estrecharla como antes y el aliento de ella lo tentaba a beber de sus rojos labios. Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la mente y rompió el silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?

—S… si, lo siento —, la sintió alejarse antes de poder jalarla hacia sí, para evitarlo, se agachó a recoger los pedazos de cerámica —. No, yo los recojo —, le quitó los trozos de las manos colocándolos en la mesa —. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Nuevamente mudos, llegaron a la salida, se miraron mutuamente hasta que él desvió la mirada a la profundidad de la calle, el hecho de verla a los ojos era como ver lo que dejó y extrañaba, verla, lo tentaba a mandar lo que ahora tenía al demonio pero… no, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, no abandonaría a Sakura como lo había hecho con Karin.

—Adiós

Los cuatro días siguientes muchos notaron el buen humor del azabache pero cuando la Haruno se acercaba… No, no la rechazaba, era que verla tan sonriente, cariñosa e insinuativa con él, parecía que le arrebataba toda su felicidad, estar con ella ya no era lo mismo desde hacía mucho.

Esa misma noche volvió a sacar aquella chamarra del armario, la extendió sobre su cama recordando la navidad en que Karin se la dio. Colgó la chamarra en el clóset y se alistó para ir a la cama. Una vez acostado, fijó si mirada al techo hundiéndose en los recuerdos de su grata infancia hasta el momento en que mandó al diablo todo lo bueno que tenía. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda mirando el otro lado de la cama, no se había dado cuenta que se acostó a la mitad del lecho y no al centro como de costumbre; estiró la mano para intentar llenar el lado vació de la cama… En ese lado había dormido Tayuya y hacía un mes Sakura, ninguna de las dos habían llenado ese hueco y ahora, con Karin cerca, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Sakura? —Había tomado el teléfono— Tenemos que hablar.

—Amor, son las 2 a.m. ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? —la voz de ella era perezosa y un bostezo se le escapó — Hace rato me acosté, Ino no me dejaba dormir.

—Bien, mañana en la comida hablamos —

— ¿En la comida? Lo siento amor, quedé de comer con Ino mañana. Dejémoslo para la cena ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

—Te amo, que descanses.

Irónico ¿no? Ino resultó ser la mejor amiga de la Haruno desde la infancia. Realmente era algo sin importancia y menos ahora en que su relación con la pelirrosada tenía las horas contadas.

Un par de horas antes de la cena, Sakura canceló la cita; la paciencia del azabache tuvo que extenderse pues al día siguiente la Haruno fue a Dijon a cuidar de su madre enferma. El no esperaría cinco días a terminar con la ojiesmeralda y justamente una semana después de haber hablado con Karin, fue a verla a su apartamento con aquella chamarra de tono oscuro.

Esperando que ella llegara a la misma hora de la semana pasada, la esperó recargado en la puerta principal, lo habría hecho dentro del edificio pero nadie llegó para abrirle. A la misma hora de aquella vez, la vio acercarse desde la esquina de la cuadra, iba descalza con las zapatillas en las manos y muy desganada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Quieres tomar un café?

—Sólo déjame cambiarme de zapatos

— ¿Subirás descalza?

—Vengo así desde hace un rato no veo… —ella se había volteado para abrir la puerta; para ayudarla, se dio la media vuelta pasando sus manos por la espalda— ¿Está seguro?

—Sólo sube

Él la llevó a cuestas por la escalera, era agradable sentirla tan cerca y más aún cuando le pareció que ella lo abrazó con fuerza… tal vez ella sintió que caería pero él nunca lo permitiría. Frente a la puerta del apartamento, oyó su celular y bajó a Karin quién abría la puerta. Él miró la pantalla del celular, era Sakura, le colgó.

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Si —ella lo invitó a pasar a la casa—. Perdona el desorden.

Karin lo metió a su habitación dejándolo pasar al baño personal. Una vez dentro, el azabache llamó a Sakura diciéndole que aún se encontraba en junta con los empresarios estadounidenses, no le mencionaría a la pelirroja hasta terminar con ella directamente.

Salió del cuarto de baño y la vio de medio cuerpo dentro del armario, cauteloso como un gato se sitió tras ella, cuando la pelirroja se volteó y quedó de frente a él no pudo contenerse más, sabía que se arriesgaba al rechazo, que si ella decía que no, seguramente haría de todo para no volverlo a ver pero si no lo intentaba moriría lentamente por dentro. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le quitó los lentes.

—ya estoy lis…

Dejó caer las gafas, la tomó con rapidez de la cintura y no dudó en juntar sus labios con los de ella. Con cada segundo que pasaba, subía la intensidad de ese beso, sus labios eran exquisitos y no quería volver a dejarlos. Subió sus manos hasta el primer botón del saco café que la vestía y cuando la prenda cayó, bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón… El chingado celular volvió a sonar, sintió que ella quiso irse pero él no la dejó. Con una mano la pegó a su cuerpo sin dejar de saborear sus rojos labios y con la otra sacó el celular para ver la pantalla, era un mensaje de la Haruno, pedía que se comunicara cuando terminara la supuesta junta… enseguida lo guardó.

—Sasuke… esto…

—Di no y no insistiré —no dejó de besarla, solo hacía pausas para responderle, si ella decía que no, quería aprovechar cada segundo de sus labios —, si no, no lo arruines.

Ella no lo detuvo y no dudó en llevarla hasta la cama, sentía su corazón como loco, gozaba del dulce roce de su piel con la de ella, la oía gemir al ritmo de sus movimientos, se unió a la misma sinfonía con su voz gozante de placer. La besaba, la acariciaba, la hacía suya después de tanto tiempo y sin palabras le dijo cuanto la extrañaba.

Al terminar con ese bello momento ella se recostó en su pecho, el la abrazó y un comentario de ella aumentó, si es que era posible, su felicidad. Se apostó sobre la pelirroja volviéndola a besar, quería volver a formar una nueva sinfonía pero paró en seco, no sabía el por que lo hizo pero segundos después sonó el celular.

— ¿No piensas contestar?


	8. Que sin tí la vida se me va

**Que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas**

**Oh, vuelve que nadie ocupará tu lugar**

No quiso responderle, prefirió recostarse junto a ella apegándola a su cuerpo y le hizo tiernas caricias a sus mejillas, el móvil volvió a sonar, no tenía duda de que se trataba de la pelirrosada y cuando dejó de llamar lo apagó sin arrepentimientos ni titubeos.

—Sasuke… ¿has estado con otra después de que te fuiste? —, la cuestión le resultó incómoda, se sintió como si todo ese año de ausencia ella aún fuera su novia y la respuesta fuera una confesión de su infidelidad—. No, mejor no me digas.

— ¿Y tú? —, no pudo responderle pero quería escuchar la respuesta de ella, tal vez para saber que tan importante era él en su vida ¡Maldito orgullo! — ¿Has estado con otro?

—Yo…

La oyó titubear y se le estremeció el corazón, sabía cual era la respuesta y al recordar lo que habló con su amigo por el teléfono sólo pudo presentársele un nombre en la mente. Ella no podía terminar la oración y se sintió obligado a ayudarle.

—Suigetsu —, el notó sorpresa en su rostro así como la afirmativa al nombre—, en la universidad, poco tiempo después que nos conocimos, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti. Me contó que quiso declarase pero el día en que se decidió te enamoraste de alguien más —, ella no reaccionaba—. Sabiendo los sentimientos de Suigetsu no me atrevía a acercarme a ti—, acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amante—, no fue si no hasta entrar a la empresa que empezase a darme indirectas que hablé con él y sin su rencor acepté tu propuesta.

Ella preguntó confusa como era que él sabía que aceptaría al Hozuki, fue la mejor cuestión que ella le hizo para aclararle de una vez por todas que él sentía celos del albino, celos por su relación de más años con ella.

— ¿Por eso te marchaste? ¿Por eso me dejaste?

—Sabes que si me fui fue por trabajo —, cerró los ojos, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, era momento de entregarle cuentas—. Además… no te merecías un novio ausente.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste tomar esa decisión a mi? —Se puso de pie junto a la cama con la sábana que se transparentaba— ¿Por qué no me propusiste irme contigo?

Él no era de los que expresaba sus sentimientos en palabras pero si no le explicaba podría perderla para siempre. Se levantó de la cama parándose frente a ella, con ambas manos en la cintura de ella la atrajo hacia él. Sintió el rechazo de ella que esperaba una explicación pero cuando la besó, poco a poco ella dejó de luchar.

—Una relación a distancia no es algo que hubieses aceptado fácilmente…

—Eso…

—Y mucho menos yo—, silencio—. Habría tenido miedo que un día me dejaras por no haber estado ahí.

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

—Desde que entramos a la empresa, siempre te había oído decir que jamás dejarías París—, la soltó pero no cambió su distancia—, siempre dijiste que nada valía la pena para abandonar la ciudad.

—Yo habría ido contigo—, ella bajó la mirada, así como su tono de voz—, si me lo hubieses pedido… te hubiese seguido.

El azabache la abrazó al tiempo que acariciaba los largos cabellos de la pelirroja; ella recargó su cabeza cobre su pecho hasta que el reloj digital anunció las dos de la mañana.

—Ya es tarde

—No planeas irte ahora ¿o si? — Él se había separado para buscar su ropa—. Quédate.

— ¿Estas segura?

—No voy a permitir que te vayas como si nada después de haber tenido sexo conmigo

Ella dejó caer la sábana que la cubría yendo a la cama, él como aceptación a la invitación, recogió la tela blanca acostándose junto a ella. Pudieron haberse dicho muchas cosas como reconciliación pero él, con ese abrazo le pidió disculpas y ella, con esa amenazadora invitación lo había perdonado.

Por la mañana, cuando la vio despierta al salir del baño, no dudó en que debía aprovechar que estaban juntos, él sabía que cuando ese encuentro furtivo terminara, no la volvería a ver hasta terminar con la Haruno. Casi como una orden le dijo que irían por el café que no tomaron en la noche, ella sonrió arrebatándole la ropa que él llevaba en la mano invitándolo a bañar. Si, no se lo prohibió.

Al llegar al café, apenas pidieron su orden el celular que prendió antes de salir a la calle sonó, si, nuevamente se trataba de la Haruno. Esta vez no evitó la llamada, se levantó de la silla disculpándose con Karin y se alejó unos metros para poder contestarle.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Sasuke? ¡Por fin me respondes! ¡No me llamaste ayer! Estaba tan preocupada —, cambia su tono desde el enojo a la total preocupación— ¿Qué pasó? También te hablé a la oficina y me dijeron que no estabas ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, cuando me hablaste seguía en junta y luego l pila se agotó—, contestó con frialdad a la preocupación de ella—, estaba muy cansado y olvidé llamarte, me quedé dormido y no asistí al trabajo.

—Me tenías muy preocupada, me alegro que estés bien—, se oyó el suspiro de alivio que ella dio en el teléfono—. Mi madre ya está mejor y regresaré mañana por la noche, quería avisarte.

Aquella noticia lo hizo sonreír, se despidió de ella contento de que no por mucho dejaría de lado a Karin. En cuanto colgó volvió a la mesa con la pelirroja que notó, también colgaba su móvil.

— ¿También del trabajo?

Él asintió sin decir palabra alguna sentándose frente a ella. Durante la comida, poco fue de lo que se habló, él le habló con desgano sobre ese año y ella también parecía evitar comentarios. En cuanto terminó el último bocado se acercó a Karin a besarla, un beso bastante apasionado para ser dado en público y especialmente por él, se despidió con un "Yo te llamo" y se fue a prepararse para la llegada de la pelirrosada.

Su deseo habría sido hablar con la Haruno desde que dio su primer paso en Lille, pero por consideración a ella, la citó a hablar el lunes por la noche. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no estaba bien pues la ojiesmeralda declinó la cita… ella jamás le había rechazado una propuesta por muy cansada que estuviera, pero ese fue su argumento para objetarlo. Por supuesto, él no iba a tolerar más tiempo así y el lunes por la tarde mandó llamarla a su oficina. Se acercó a ella con expresión dura y…

—Estoy embarazada—, sus pasos pararon en seco, su cara empalideció retrocediendo un paso vadeando su mano derecha por su cabellera—, mejor dicho, creo que lo estoy.

¿Embarazada dijo? Después de superar el éxito de Itachi su mayor meta era tener una familia numerosa como alguna vez la tuvo, ese tema era de discusión con Karin, quien no gustaba de la idea de preñarse y se pensaba en hijos, solo eran en uno o dos adoptados. Ahora Sakura le daba esa noticia que lo dejaba helado.

— ¡Explícate! — Exigió eufórico— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No me ha bajado desde nuestra primera vez, en los últimos días había estado con nauseas y le pedí a Ino me acompañara a la clínica—, veía que sus orbes verdes quería llorar—, no quería decírtelo hasta estar segura pero ya no pude aguantarme a decírtelo ¿Acaso piensas que yo…?

— ¿Cuándo te dan los resultados?

—El… el jueves—, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la mujer— ¿Dudas de mi? ¿No estás feliz?

Fue a sentarse a la silla tras su escritorio, se recargó en el respaldo cerrando los ojos… Más que dudar de ella, deseaba no ser el padre pues ahora no podría estar con Karin como pensaba y no estaba precisamente feliz.

—Vuelve al trabajo

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No! Aunque la pelirrosada resultara embarazada no se quedaría con ella, el quería estar con Kagura Karin. No es que fuera a dejar en el olvido a su hijo, respondería como su padre pero no volvería a dejar su felicidad por malas decisiones.

—Sakura… quiero terminar ésta relación—, la detuvo antes de irse—, esto ya no puede seguir así.

—Pero…

—Si resultas embarazada no te dejaré sola con el niño—, vio como los ojote la mujer no paraban de llorar—, el jueves te acompañaré a la clínica.

—Por favor Sasuke, hablemos, resolvamos nuestros problemas aún…

— ¡Mr. Jhonny ya está aquí! —Naruto entró a toda prisa—. ¡Ya está en la sala de juntas!

—Te daré las razones cuando termine la junta—, dejó su móvil en el escritorio para no tener interrupciones y antes de salir: —No hay nada que resolver.


	9. Oh, vuelve nadie ocupará tu lugar

**Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Oh, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas**

**Oh, vuelve nadie ocupará tu lugar**

Sasuke asistió a la junta, toda la exposición tuvo la mente en otro sitio, por primera vez estaba distraído. Los oyentes lo notaron no quedando convencidos de sus palabras, sin embargo, dieron fecha para la última reunión. En cuanto los extranjeros se fueron, el azabache fue en busca de la pelirrosada, le informaron se había ido durante la junta y en vista de que ella no mostró interés en las razones del rompimiento, se retiró.

El trabajo lo tuvo lo suficientemente ocupado que no dormía bien y por ende, no podía ir a visitar a Karin. Tenía que convencer a los inversionistas para dar por cumplida su meta de superar a Itachi; cumplieron su meta, podría presentarse frente a la pelirroja como un hombre completo, digno y principalmente sin pretextos para volver a abandonarla.

Llegó el lunes, el Uzumaki le había dado un fuerte golpe al azabache cuando llegó, no tenía mucho que se enteró de lo sucedido con Sakura y el rubio habría seguido con sus reclamos de no ser que fue detenido por Sai, Shino e incluso la mima Sakura; si Naruto era un enamorado de Sakura… Era increíble que sus relaciones tuvieran que ser triángulos amorosos donde él era el invasor. En la presentación, Sasuke tuvo que dar una justificación del golpe en su rostro e hizo su exposición. Los empresarios no darían una respuesta hasta el miércoles o jueves ¿Por qué el jueves? Parecía que ese día había sido marcado para darle la vuelta a la vida del Uchiha.

Entre no saber si Sakura estaba embaraza y no tener una respuesta de los empresarios estadounidenses dudaba en visitar a Karin, cuando se decidió por volverla a ver, una llamada de Maadara lo detuvo antes de salir. El Uchiha fue solicitado en Barcelona España, tendría que encargarse de otros asuntos con Hiashi.

Su vuelo saldría ese mismo lunes a las 10:30 p.m., tomó el celular de su oficina y fue en busca de Karin. Toco el timbre y nadie le abrió, la esperó más de una y ella no llego. Dieron las 9:40 p.m., tuvo que irse a prepara una maleta y llegar al aeropuerto. Durante su estadía en Barcelona intentó comunicarse con Juugo o Suigetsu para contactar a la pelirroja pero ambos números lo mandaban al buzón de voz, en cuanto al de sus casas, nadie contestaba.

¡Al carajo con esperar hasta el lunes para volver a Lille! En cuanto supo que no solo había conseguido la inversión, si no que incluso le querían como supervisor de la inversión, tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a Francia. Llegó el jueves a medio día en busca de Karin pero el no estar ella en casa, decidió volver a la hora en que semanas pasadas la había encontrado. Recordó que acompañaría a la pelirrosada a la clínica y fue a verla a la oficina.

—Sasuke, pensé que volverías hasta el lunes

— ¿Ya fuiste por los resultados?

—N… no

—Vamos

—Sasuke, estoy trabajando

—Eso puede esperar, vamos

—Es… está bien —, la vio tomar su bolso y su abrigo con lentitud—. ¿Podemos ir caminando?

El azabache cedió a la petición de la Haruno, pensó que ella le pediría explicaciones pero ella no preguntó ni comentó nada al respecto, en su lugar pidió pasar al centro comercial con las palabras "Tengo un antojo" y sin más remedio llegaron hasta el lugar solicitado.

Al atravesar el umbral del edificio vio como la Haruno apresuró su paso pero al rebasar poco más de los 8 metros desde la puerta paró en seco. El azabache se acercó posicionándose tras de ella con intriga ¿A caso se sentía mal? No, la veía rara desde que la vio en la oficina.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Sasuke… tengo algo importante que decirte —oyó la voz de la fémina—…no estoy embarazada.

— ¿Ya habías ido por los resultados? —La volteó con brusquedad para verla de frente, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no contestaba— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en la oficina?

—No, ni siquiera fui a la clínica, sentí pánico por que sabía lo que me ibas a decir aquella vez —, lloraba desesperada y cuando él daba la media vuelta para irse, ella lo detuvo en el cuarto de vuelta—. Sasuke, por favor no me dejes ¿Quién me roba tu amor?

—Ella no te robó nada—, respondió después de quitar su expresión de sorpresa al no saber como se había enterado de ella—, suéltame, quiero irme.

Sakura no le permitió irse, acercándose a él sin previo aviso, lo abrazó y plantó un beso en sus labios sin dejar de llorar. Él la apartó y con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a Karin que corría alejándose del lugar. Suponiendo que vio la escena, corrió tras de ella olvidándose de la pelirrosada.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor no…!

El azabache corrió tras Karin que perdió de vista entre la multitud, sin decirle nada más a Sakura corrió al apartamento de la pelirroja… jamás le abrieron la puerta, la esperó un par de horas pero nunca llegó. Tal vez lo mejor era dejarla unos momentos, volvería en la noche a buscarla.

Estando en su apartamento, el Uchiha esperaba con suma impaciencia poder hablar con la pelirroja, ignoró las llamadas de la Haruno y él sólo daba vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que un número desconocido llamó a su casa… intrigado, tomó la bocina.

—Y dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Karin ésta vez?

—Hubo un mal entendido. Necesito hablar con ella

—Será mejor que te apresures por que está furiosa y Juugo y yo estamos en camino para traerla de vuelta a París.

—No le digas que hablamos, llévensela a París, a nuestro antiguo departamento.

Colgó sin dar explicaciones, tomó su tan apreciada chamarra que llevó puesta todo el día y mientras salía de su apartamento llamó a Maadara para pedirle el puesto en París, el empresario se negó pero el azabache amenazó con renunciar sabiendo que los inversionistas estadounidenses se negarían si él no estaba en el proyecto. Sasuke tomó el primer vuelo que encontró a París llegando a su antiguo departamento antes que sus amigos. Limpió el lugar tan rápido como pudo, salió a comprar un par de cosas y esperó su llegada, después de haber hablado con Suigetsu a quien le dio instrucciones.

En el pasillo oyó unos pasos acercarse, la puerta se abrió en la obscuridad y cuando vio una silueta femenina apenas visible por los rayos de la luna, cerró la puerta antes que se encendiera la luz y jaló a la mujer dejándola a contra pared. Ella gritó y forcejeó, él no la soltó y en la obscuridad de la noche buscó sus labios hasta quedar unidos con los suyos. Ella dejó de luchar por ocho segundos pero volvió a su lucha.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces aquí maldito traidor?

—A la única mujer que he traicionado la dejé en Lille.

— ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me usaste! —Reclamaba aún luchando por liberarse—. ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Vete con tu novia!

—Hace días que dejó de ser mi novia. El día que nos acostamos ya tenía decidido terminar con ella peo no podía por que no estaba en la ciudad.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme entonces? ¿Por qué no llamaste?

—El trabajo no me permitió visitarte, estuve hablando a Juugo y Suigetsu pero no contestaron.

—Imbécil… Juugo cambió de celular hace meses y al idiota de Suigetsu lo asaltaron hace dos semanas—, dejó de luchar pero el too en su voz y su mirada eran la misma—, ésta semana estuvieron fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y yo los saqué de él por tu culpa.

—Seguiré trabajando con Akatsuki pero pedí mi cambió a París, no tienen alternativa, me lo darán—, pegó se frente a la de ella, soltó su mano izquierda buscando algo en el bolsillo de la chamarra; cuando lo cogió, volvió a tomar la delicada mano de la pelirroja insertando el pequeño objeto dorado en su delgado dedo anular—. Sé que repudias el matrimonio pero ésta es la mejor garantía que tengo de que no volveré a abandonarte.

Con cada palabra murmurada se acercaba a probar sus rojos labios que aunque no se veían del todo por la obscuridad, no se resistía a saborearlos. Su respiración chocaba con la de ella y en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron…

— ¡Esa es por haberte ido hace un año! —, exclamó tras haber golpeado con su palma la mejilla del azabache, después dañó la otra— ¡Esa es por no haberme dicho la verdad desde un principio! ¡Y ésta…!

El Uchiha detuvo la mano de Karin robándole un apasionado beso que ella respondió con mayor intensidad. La mano que llevaba puesto el anillo se entrelazó con la de él y con las manos que les quedaban libres pegaron tanto como pudieron el cuerpo del otro. A partir de ese día, sus vidas volvieron a unirse en la obscuridad de ese apartamento.

** FIN**

* * *

Gracias a todos pos sus una pequeña nota sobre éste Fic:Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan.

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.


End file.
